


At your mercy

by leesamess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, It's hajime man idk what tell you, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She swallows, Smut, THIS IS A SMALL DRABLE, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesamess/pseuds/leesamess
Summary: Unable to resist your boyfriend literally just minding his own business, you drop to your knees to show him your appreciation.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	At your mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and based of a drabble I did for another fandom and another blog (on tumblr), but I wanted to refine and make something better for my love Iwa-chan. Also, super self-indulgent because I’d do this every day for Iwaizumi Hajime (27) Athletic Trainer of Japan’s VB Team. [No talk just straight up c*ck worship smh. Tsukki stop glaring at me!!!] 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as @messwriting.

You never imagined that such a dirty act could bring you so much _satisfaction_ , but there was something different about getting Iwaizumi to lose all shyness, his aggressive demeanor mingling into appraisal, while small curses and countless noises – each more precious than the other – rolled from the depths of his throat, only to die muffled by the grip of his jaw or his fist. 

You’d never done this to any of your previous boyfriends, so the first time you tried with Iwaizumi, on a little Sunday afternoon when you’d given up cuddling in prol of a very heavy makeout session, it was a great revelation that it could, in fact, provide you an incredulous amount of pleasure, even though he was the one being _pampered_. There was just _something_ about having Hajime at your mercy, even if he was in control, that made you wet your panties despite going completely unattended. And he knew.

The wonderful roar of a growl coming from the back of your boyfriend’s throat made you turn your attention back to the present and to what you were doing, carefully raising the pressure at the base of Hajime’s cock, making him let go of the air he was holding. The take out was waiting on the table and your bag was left on the ground, abandoned since you got home from class and decided that Iwaizumi looked too fucking good – and everything else could wait.

You settle into the couch, knees spreading out without you really intending, as Iwaizumi withdraws his hand from your back to caress your neck, without pressing harder than the necessary to make you feel the weight of his palm there; his other hand spreading out the armside of the sofa, in the absence of another place for him to hold. The simple image of your ass in the air, your skirt falling over your back to give him the sight of your beautiful black thong under a matching pantyhose, and the way your ass stretched the pantyhose made Hajime’s squeeze his eyes shut in a deep struggle to simply not force your head down all the way on his length – the simple _imagination_ of his cock reaching the back of your throat enough to elicit a moan, the point of his ears turning red with the embarrassment of being this vocal. 

Hajime didn’t even look at the matching black lace bra you wore for more than a few seconds – just enough time to register the way your breasts were hugged tightly by the undergarment escaping through the open buttons of your blouse, but the image still seemed to be engraved inside of his eyelids. 

You noticed the way your beautiful boyfriend looked exasperated and then brought your tongue over the head of his cock, surrounding the most sensitive part before sucking it back into your hot mouth. The hoarse sound that came out of Iwaizumi’s mouth only made the whole situation more delightful, and you definitely could see why you had felt so keen to drop to your knees so fast, just to have him in this state again, to the point that you had straddled him on your couch maybe minutes after crossing the threshold. 

Perhaps the fact that Hajime always seemed so unfazed, calmly listening to some game on TV while reading over new scientific reviews, so in control during every other thing had made the feeling of him at your mercy even more tempting. Or maybe you were just that fucking hot for your boyfriend, that the domestic image of him sitting and concentrated made you want to jump his bones. Either way, that was what had brought you to the position you were now, slowly tracing your tongue across Hajime’s cock until finally returning to it’s pulsating red head and sliding it between your tightened lips, increasing the friction and then sliding your tongue in circles as you descended across the length of his cock, quietly testing bringing him to the bottom of your throat. It took more than one tentative, but you were more than happy to oblige with sucking and licking the underside of his hardness, tracing the noticeable vein there all the way that you could effectively reach.

You bobbed on his cock few times, taking him inch by inch more deep against your throat, slowly winning over your gag reflex, until you finally were able to push past it, bringing him deep into your throat. Then, you made a small attempt to swallow around his thick girth and the moan that came from your boyfriend’s lips was more than worth it to test your limits again. 

You returned to suck at his head in small licks, breathing profundly through your nose and then went down, taking it to the back of your throat again, repeatedly, this time more accustomed to the feeling of his big cock pushing there.

Iwaizumi grunted again, the noise he makes when he’s holding his moans inside his throat, his thighs trembling slightly and you loved what you could do with him with just your mouth – high on the elation of giving him pleasure. You repeated the movement a few times, trying your best to swallow around him, testing his control, until finally removing your mouth from his dick (not without depositing a small kiss on his head), letting your hands jerk him off, so you could steal a small glance at his expression – and what you saw almost made you straddle him and ride him until next week. 

Your breath came out sounding much like a whine and you dropped your head again, quickly returning your mouth to his length, fervor renovated in the way you sucked his cock, tasted the pre on your tongue when swirling it around him, stayed past your limit with him lodged deep inside your throat, eyes prickling with tears that you blinked away in glossed eyes. It was just _so good_. The weight of him, his taste, the pulsation of it against your tongue, his hands on your body, the feeling of his hard tights under your hands, the _noises_ out of his mouth – _fuck_ , you could pass out from lack of oxygen with him that deep in your throat and you’d still be _elated_.

Iwaizumi pressed his hand on your head with more force than usual and a grunted of _“fuck! fuck, close, i’m close”_ , pulling on your hair few times as a hint and then leaving it all together to go grab at the back of the couch. You clenched around nothing, wetness seeping into your panties in a gush and you groaned around his hardness, bringing your hands to aid your movements, increasing the pressure and quickness of your motions, your mouth enclosing around the dark red pulsating head, tongue lapping incessantly around his sweet spots.

Unable to resist, you slowed down for a second, tongue just licking at his head so that you could crane your neck back enough to look at him again, so fucking aroused by what you saw that you closed your legs together in prol of any _crumb_ of friction – and the feeling of your wet, pulsating pussy against the slightly more cold inside of your tights almost made you moan. 

Hajime had this tortured expression, full of pleasure, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed together, cheekbones tinged red, while sweat began to form on his forehead, his hands tightening on everything they could hold that was not you so as not to abuse of his force (though you’d love a mark or two) and then he opened his eyes – glossed, overstruck in awe and burning, all at the same time.

You simply _had_ to suck him back with all you had, mouth moving up and down with renewed force and abused dexterity, your hands going to the base of his cock to apply pressure while massaging what you couldn’t put inside your mouth, one hand moving with your head while the other found his balls, the extra saliva making it easy to fondle them. 

Hajime’s hand flew back to your hair, fingers tangling with the locks, the pressure hard and warm while he softly tried to pull you back. You tried your best in signaling no with your head, preparing yourself for what was coming and refusing to be pulled out by him. You did this – this was your _reward_. Hajime growled a loud _“fuck!”_ and trembled slightly, white ropes of while flowing on your awaiting tongue, receiving everything he had to give you while your hands tried to prolong his pleasure with small strokes. 

Hajime’s eyes were half opened, staring at you with awe and fervor though his long lashes. It made you flustered, the way this amazing man looked at your completely disheveled state as if you were worthy of worship. You swallowed his essence and licked your lips under his stare and Hajime _whimpered_ , the most amazing soft noise out of this huge man’s mouth and you felt like you could soar the skies by the power of that alone. 

His strong arms came to embrace you, pulling you to his lap and he kissed your temple, nose caressing the side of your face all the way to your jaw.

“Fuck, how did I get so lucky?” Iwaizumi grunted against your skin, sounding genuinely lost, and you giggled.

“Funny. I was thinking the same thing.”


End file.
